The Blizzard
by Sifauna Auria
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, after a long day of training in the snow, wanders and finds a hut with only one blanket to share. Can they peacefully share the blanket? Or will they fight for it?


The Blizzard

By: Sifauna Auria

A/N: I was given this scenario during Creative Writing class, 2 people, and 1 blanket, so I made a fanfic using Naruto and Sasuke. I hope you enjoy it.

>

Naruto and Sasuke were cold and hungry after their endless training. Both of them had their amrs wrapped around themselves to protect their bodies from the biting wind. They looked around the vincinity, trying to find shelter, but only foliage blanked with snow surrounded them, except for a small hut lying in the middled of the clearing.

Naruto and Sasuke eagerly ran into the hut, slamming the door against the howling and unrelenting wind. As they surveyed the one room hut, they spotted only a single blanket on the ground. Only the blanket occupied the shelter, there was no stove, no bed, nothing, save for the thin gray cloth.

Naruto rushed towards the blanket and wrapped it tightly around his soggy clothes to trap the escaping heat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "I'm cold too!" Naruto laughed loudly and idiotically while pointing his index finger at Sasuke and, hollered, "first come, first serve!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, seething with anger. He clenched his teeth and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto opened his eys wide in shock; his huge sloppy grin replaced by a frown. As Sasuke was bending down to pick up the blanker, Naruto hurled himself at Sasuke's back. Naruto reached down and snatched up the blanket.

Sasuke focused his last remaining chakra poised to attack Naruto for the blanket. He released his concentrated chakra in the form of fireballs.

Naruto, being the idiot he was, pulled the blanket up to cover him, shielding him from Sasuke's vicious fire attack.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before he realized that half of his golden hair was scorched black and emitting gray smoke; plus the fact that he was holding onto burnt strings of what used to be a blanket.

Sasuke slumped down on the floor, incredibly tired. HIs eyelids drooped with weariness, longing for sleep, but what he wanted more was warmth.

Naruto shrieked at Sasuke, "LOOK WHAT YOU DONE YOU IDIOT!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he turned towards Naruto, "What I did? It's **YOUR** fault idiot!"

The two rivals glared at each other for awhile until Naruto dropped to the floor next to Sasuke and sighed. They were too weary even to discuss who was the idiot that caused the blanket to burn.

Both fell quickly to sleep to free themselves from the physical discomfort, such as the wet clothes clinging onto their cold flesh, the hunger, the tiredness...

>

Sasuke, though calm and cool during the day was quite childish in his slumber. He turned around onto his side and threw his legs to his right, which landed on Naruto.

Naruto snuggled closer to the source of the warmth, and flung his arms across a warm body, holding it tightly like a teddy bear. His mouth was opened wide with a pool of saliva gathered at the corner of his mouth.

As Naruto turned to his left, his cheek fell right on top of Sasuke's cheek. From his mouth, the pool of saliva trickled down the side of Naruto's cheek and landed right on Sasuke. Some of the saliva dribbled down Sasuke's neck while some of it slid sideways onto his nose and mouth.

Unfortuanely for Sauske, especially when he woke up, was that Naruto's breath reeeked of the smell of the garlic that he insisted be added into his bowl of ramen noodles at lunch that day, and also the fact that Naruto did not brush his teeth that night.

>

"Those two shouldn't have run off like that." Kakashi muttered. He wandered into a small clearing and spotted a hut. He entered the small shelter in hopes of finding his two students.

Kakashi's mouth beneath his mask slid into a grin, as he saw two bodies lying next to each other with their limbs entwined.

He toof off his jacket and wrapped it around Naruto and Sasuke's sleeping forms.

Kakashi smiled motherly at Naruto and Sasuke and patted them on the head fondly.

"Now they look like a married couple." Kakashi mumbled and his thoughts flitted back to his novel. Kakashi eyed their bodies pressed against each other under his jacket and his eyes sparkled in amusement..."Who knows what they're doing under the covers...unconsciously of course..."

The jounin shrugged as he stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets, walking out the door, "I don't want to be here when they wake up tomorrow."

As Naruto woke up, he stretched his sore limbs. He felt his fist connect with someone's face.

Sasuke was awakened by a punch. He immediately sat bolt upright as his nose caught the stench of morning breath.

The two looked at each otehr, Sasuke's right eye was twitching with malice.

"NARUTO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

>

THE END

>

A/N: Please excuse my pitiful attempt at humour, I have never written a humour fic before so when you review, be nice.


End file.
